Problem: The area of a square is $9$ square meters. How long is each side?
Solution: $\text{? m}$ $\text{? m}$ The area is the length times the width. $ {\text{?}} \times {\text{?}} = 9\text{ m} $ $ {3} \times {3} = 9\text{ m} $ The sides of a square are all the same length, so each side must be $3$ meters long.